Greed Of The Treasures
Greed Of The Treasures is the twenty-third fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the first one in the Downtown district. Characters Introduced *Paul Waters (Mayoral candidate) *Megan Alkala (Business woman) *Linda Farren (Reporter) Case Background The victim was Josephine Yode, the manager of Jade River Bank's subsidiary in the Commercial Area. She was found dead in the vault of the Downtown subsidiary, poisoned with ink. The killer was one of the bank employees, Jonas Gadell. The subsidiary manager, Paul Waters, was a mayoral candidate for Townville Elections. When the people of the bank knew this, they arranged a secret party at the wine vault. Josephine hated Paul and would do everything she could to ruin his carreer. Paul was like a father to Jonas, so after everyone left, he made Josephine fall asleep with cloroform and made her drink from one of Paul's inkwells. He also wore a mask to break the surveillance camera so that his face wouldn't appear on the record. He used the secret party as an excuse during the investigation, and said that masks were part of the party. Jonas confessed he cleaned the vault but didn't hide Josephine's body because he wanted to go to jail. Otherwise, Paul could have been convicted for the murder. At the trial, Judge Esteban Gonzalez sentenced him to 20 years in jail with no chance for parole and the team celebrated their first case solved at the most important district. After the trial, the player and Evan meet Linda Farren, a journalist, reporter and newspaper editor from Today's Network. Linda will also be their partner at the Additional Investigation. Victim *'Josephine Yode '(Found poisoned in a bank) Murder Weapon *'Inkwell' Killer *'Jonas Gadell' Suspects David Hickets (Bank security guard) Suspect's profile: The suspect's works at the bank Suspect's appearance: The suspect sports an ink stain - The suspect wears light blue clothes - The suspect wears a tie Jonas Gadell (Bank employee) Suspect's profile: The suspect works at the bank Suspect's appearance: The suspect sports an ink stain - The suspect wears light blue clothes - The suspect wears a tie - The suspect wears a gaffette Paul Waters (Bank manager) Suspect's profile: The suspect works at the bank Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a tie - The suspect wears a gaffette Christine Wall (Cashier) Suspect's profile: The suspect works at the bank Suspect's appearance: The suspect sports an ink stain - The suspect wears light blue clothes Megan Alkala (Bank owner) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: The suspect sports an ink stain - The suspect wears light blue clothes - The suspect wears a tie - The suspect wears a gaffette Killer's profile *The killer sports an ink stain *The killer wears light blue clothes *The killer wears a tie *The killer wears a gaffette *The killer works at the bank Crime scenes Steps Chapter 1: Evil banking *Investigate Bank vault (Clues: Victim's body, Inkwell) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Inkwell (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers (6:00:00) *Ask David Hickets about the murder *Investigate Bank hall (Clues: Surveillance camera, Mask) *Analyze Surveillance camera (6:00:00) *Talk to Christine Wall about the murder *Examine Mask (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair (Result: Jonas Gadell's hair) *Question Jonas Gadell about the mask *Talk to Paul Waters *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2: Million dollars business *Apologise to Megan Alkala *Ask Paul Waters about the elections *Investigate Manager's office (Clues: Box of inkwells, Torn page) *Examine Box of inkwells (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers (3:00:00) *Examine Torn page (Result: Layoff document) *Ask Christine about her layoff *Investigate Desks (Clues: Trash bin) *Examine Trash bin (Result: Bottle of cloroform) *Examine Bottle of cloroform (Result: Barcode) *Analyze Barcode (3:00:00) *See what Jonas knows about the cloroform *Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3: Jade River Murder *Examine Photos (Result: Photo of Megan Alkala and Josephine Yode) *Ask Megan Alkala about the victim *David Hickets wants to talk to you *Investigate Vault ceilling (Clues: Surveillance device) *Analyze Surveillance device (6:00:00) *Investigate Manager's desk (Clues: Laptop) *Analyze Laptop (2:00:00) *Ask Paul why he wanted to fire Jonas *See if Jonas knew he'd be fired *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) Additional Investigation: Bank of sinister *See what Paul Waters wants *Investigate Manager's office (Clues: Locked safe) *Examine Locked safe (Result: Open safe) *Examine Open safe (Result: Documents) *Give Paul Waters his documents (Reward: 12,000 coins) *Christine Wall requested your help *Investigate Desks (Clues: Pile of papers) *Examine Pile of papers (Result: Jamin Family Company document) *Analyze Jamin Family Company document (3:00:00) *Give Christine the document she was looking for (Reward: Burger) *Megan Alkala needs to talk to you *Investigate Bank vault (Clues: Locked safe) *Examine Safe (Result: Checks) *Give the checks to Megan (Reward: Light blue shirt male/Light blue blouse female) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Trivia *Copyright: Jade River Bank's logo was edited with a real bank logo base (a bank that doesn't exist anymore: Banco Suquía). The real logo is not handmade by this case's author. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville